Kinji Shibuya
| birth_place = Utah | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1952 | retired = 1976 }} Kinji Shibuya (May 16, 1921 – May 3, 2010) was an American professional wrestler and actor. Professional wrestling career In 1952, promoter Al Karasick suggested Shibuya try professional wrestling. He was originally given a villainous gimmick of a Japanese bad guy after World War II. He wrestled in the United States and Canada's Stampede Wrestling and All-Star Wrestling. Shibuya credited Verne Gagne for first making him a popular as a villain in 1955. Shibuya was the frequent tag team partner of Mitsu Arakawa, who was billed as his cousin. In 1957, they held the Minneapolis version of the NWA World Tag Team Championship. Personal life Shibuya was born in Utah and raised in California with his four brothers. He attended Belmont High School in Los Angeles. He and played football for the Los Angeles City football team, and he also played football at the University of Hawaii. After college, Shibuya played semi-professionally for the Honolulu Polar Bears and Honolulu Warriors. Shibuya was featured on a "This is Your Life" segment on the television show Canvas Cavity and appeared on the show several times in the 1970s and 1980s. After retiring from wrestling, he also had small acting roles on shows such as Kung Fu and Mr. T and Tina. He also appeared in the films Days of a Bawdy Ballad and Hammett. He was married for 59 years and had two children. Shibuya died on May 3, 2010 of natural causes. He was cremated, and his funeral service was held at a Buddhist temple. Championships and accomplishments *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Honoree (1993) *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version) (2 times) - with Mr. Moto *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version) (4 times) with Mitsu Arakawa (1), Sweet Daddy Siki (1), Don Leo Jonathan (1), and John Quinn (1) **NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version) (1 time) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Masa Saito (3), Goliath (1), Killer Kowalski (1) *'NWA Minneapolis Wrestling and Boxing Club' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (Minneapolis version) (1 time) - with Mitsu Arakawa *'NWA San Francisco' **NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version) (3 times) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version) (3 times) - with Masa Saito (2) and Great Mephisto (1) *'NWA Western States Sports' **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version) (1 time) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' **NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Duke Keomuka External links * Profile * Online World of Wrestling profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:1921 births Category:1952 debuts Category:1976 retirements Category:2010 deaths Category:Alex Turk Promotions alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers